Luck of the Vampire
by sandstone24
Summary: A regular Saint Patrick's Day in Forks.


**AN:** _ **Happy Saint Patrick's Day everyone**_ **. Just a one shot to celebrate.**

 **Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

… **.**

I woke up. It was early and dark in my room. I still felt tired.

"Good Morning." He whispered in my ear.

He had stayed over last night. I put the blanket over my head.

"I don't want to go to school."

He chuckled. I stumbled out of bed. He sprinted out of bed smoothly.

"Don't leave yet."

He smiled. "I'll wait for you."

I changed quickly. I got dressed in my yellow shirt and khaki pants outfit. It was one of those days; I wasn't looking forward to going to school. At least Edward would be there.

I sulked into my room.

His eyes widened. "You're not wearing green."

"I don't wear green." I inspected myself in my small mirror above my bureau.

"It's St. Patricks Day."

"I don't really do St. Patrick's day." Well except for that once, when Mom had dragged me to that parade. We both wore green and hats. I didn't feel like telling Edward about that.

"Now Bella, why don't you wear green?"

Edward was wearing blue. I don't know why he was asking me.

"Do you celebrate This Day?"

"Yes Carlisle met St. Patrick."

My mouth dropped open. He knew St. Patrick.

"Really!"

"Yes! Carlisle was passing through Ireland. Patricius was a bishop then."

"Oh."

Edward had said the name with a perfect emphasis.

"I'll see you at school."

I drove to school extra early. I was nervous. Did everyone in Forks celebrate today?

I pulled into the parking lot. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Some people were wearing green shirts or foam four leaf clovers.

I got out of my truck, and threw my back pack over my shoulder. I was dazzled by what I saw. He was wearing green, such a contrast from the colors he usually wore. It made his gold eyes shine. Edward looked great in anything. His shirt was a bright green and he was wearing a dark green jacket. The green made his bronze hair stand out like gold. I blushed.

"Happy St. Patrick's day Bella."

At lunch, everyone was more festive than usual. Edward was sitting next to me. Mike and Jessica were wearing matching Green hats. Eric and Angela both had clovers pinned to their shirts. Jessica and Angela were laughing and pinching me playfully. Mike ran up to us.

"You're not wearing green girl."

Edward eyebrows rose. Edward looked at him with a glare that looked like " _Don't even think about it."_ I wasn't sure if I heard him growl.Mike swallowed and walked away.

"What's wrong?"

"He was going to pinch you, he said quietly.

We walked by the Cullen's table. The sight of Emmett made me laugh. He was completely in green and wearing a very _large_ St Patrick's Day hat.

"I didn't know all of you celebrated St. Patrick's Day." I was surprised they took part in conventional holidays.

"It's the least we can do for Carlisle friend." Emmett winked at me.

Rosalie ribbed him.

A couple of soft mores gave be a pinch as they passed me.

Alice threw me a green scarf. She was wearing green earrings, they were very nice.

Everything about the rest of the day seemed green. Edward asked me if I liked that color. I told him I liked brown better. Which made him laugh heartily?

At the end of the day, Edward gave me a box of chocolates. They were wrapped with green wrappers. They were _good._

"I got them from Ireland."

"When did you go to Ireland?"

He grinned.

"Do you think there is such a thing as leprechauns?" I asked Edward.

"A legend or myth with no basis in truth."

"The same is said of Vampires."

"Could be, you never know." He smirked.

"A legend of something magical."

"Perhaps someone saw a vampire and thought he was a leprechaun."

I snickered. "A legend could be based from truth."

"Here, take this as a gift."

He tossed me a coin.

It shined. I turned it over. It had a symbol I had never seen before.

"What is this made out of?"

"Gold."

It looked very old and special. "Is it money?"

"It is a Bullion Coin. I found it at a sacred site in Ireland."

"How old is it?"

"My guess would be some time from the fifth century."

I'm sure my heart missed a beat. I continued to examine the coin in awe.

"Edward I can't take this."

"Take it! It's yours."

Before I could protest, he kissed me on the lips. I forgot what we were talking about. I was dazzled once again.

He pulled away. "Goodnight."

Like a magical leprechaun he jumped out the window.


End file.
